1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method for performing imaging using plural types of optical systems having different optical characteristics, and more particularly, to a technique that improves image quality of a captured image which deteriorates due to interference (crosstalk) of imaging light between optical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of imaging devices, a technique that acquires plural types of images by performing imaging plural times while changing imaging conditions or by performing imaging using optical systems having plural characteristics is known.
For example, JP2007-122055A discloses an optical system that performs a restoration process of an image acquired by being formed on an image sensor through an imaging lens group including a multiple curvature lens having multiple curvature faces having different curvature radii and a singular curvature lens to thereby acquire images having various object distances. Further, JP2003-270526 discloses an imaging optical system that adjusts a focal distance of an overall system based on curvatures of an inner region and an outer region of a used lens, and an area on an incidence pupil plane to thereby image two object points having different distances at the same time without a movable portion.
WO2013/146506A discloses an imaging device that is capable of improving image quality of an image captured using a lens having the above-described various optical characteristics. In the imaging device, various lenses and directional sensors are combined therein, and pupil splitting is used, so that plural captured images in which at least one of a focal distance or a focusing distance is different are acquired. According to this imaging device, the influence of luminous flux passed through a region other than “one region” among plural regions of an imaging lens is eliminated from an image generated associated with “the one region”.